I Knew You Would Come Back
by EmeraldStarDurr
Summary: An old lady was sitting inside her house, looking up at the star. That lady? She meant a lot to the Doctor. My first emotional-ish fanfiction!


The Cow never really understood humans. The way they only had two legs, and didn't even eat grass for goodness sake.

What weirdos.

sometime, a few years ago for us, but only a few minutes ago for him. The Cow walked (or whatever cows do) around in a field, somewhere. While walking around, he met a cow named Mooriela. What a pretty cow she was. Mooriela was an exceptional sight to behold. Her long, brown tail was neatly groomed and luscious, and her big brown eyes could melt even the coldest of hearts. Her udder was quite big, if the Cow did say so himself, glancing quickly at it, and blushing. Her hooves were painted a quite dashing shade of red, he noted, and he approached her nervously.

The Cow was trying to get up the nerve to talk to this magnificent creature, but for once in his life, he was speechless. Suddenly, he heard the painfully familiar sounds of mechanical hooves marching, coming closer, and closer, and closer. There was only one sound in all of time and space that could make that noise. The Cybercows were back.

Mooriela turned around when she heard the sound. She saw a cow and well, odd robot looking cows coming from the distance. But, she didn't even care about those robots since she had only one question for the Cow. "Are you wearing a bow tie? It's only for humans."

The Cow looked offended. "I'll have you know that this bow-tie was especially made for me by the Archbishop of Mootown, as a gift for saving his herd from being destroyed by Farmers during the Great Cow War. It's very dear to me, and it would be very much appreciated if you didn't insult it."  
Mooriela just stood there, bemused, still munching on the piece of grass she had in her large, elongated mouth, until she noticed that odd sound again. The Cow noticed it too. He suddenly smiled, and said to her, "Now then, I'm the Cow, I'm a 967 year old Timecow, those over there are Cybercows, who are coming to kill you. But it's okay, as long as you stick with me. I know what I'm doing. But, first off, RUN!" The Cow screamed

The Cow started running, with Mooriela running right next to him. "Who are you exactly anyways? I don't even exactly know you and yet I'm running away with you!" Mooriela said as she ran like a maniac. The Cow didn't respond and Mooriela didn't question him, she doesn't even know why she's running away with this weirdo. About 15 seconds later, the Cow suddenly stopped running in front of something that looked like a small barn. "Quickly! Get in here!"

Mooriela looked suspicious. "But it's tiny! We'll never both fit! And even if we did, it would be very close and squashy. Very... intimate." The Cow looked exasperated. "There are metal monsters chasing us, with a very high probability of killing us, and THAT'S what you're worried about? And don't worry, there'splenty of room, just GET INSIDE BEFORE YOU GET US BOTH KILLED!" He cried, while pushing her into the barn-type thing.

"Cow, you idiot!" Mooriela screamed out before she got pushed in. Expecting to be pretty much squished in, she got the opposite. It was very roomy in the barn thing she was amazed. Very amazed. But the fact it was bigger in the inside wasn't the only reason she was in awe. There was an odd control panel looking thing in the middle and it looked very complicated and high tech. "C-Cow.. it's.. really big. And there's... where did you get this?"

The Cow brushed off her question with a simple "My home." He rushed over to the strange-looking control panel, fiddling with the cow-sized buttons and levers. "This, by the way, is the F.A.R.B.I.T.C. Stands for "Fields and Relative Barns In The Countryside Now, we need to figure out where the Cybercows are being made. If I can just, lock on to their signal, I can go through their files, and find their source. It's just a simple matter of-" Cow cut off, as the FARBITC sparked and made a strange, ooooooohhhhing sound. "BADA BOOMBA!" He cried, as Mooriela felt the ground shake below her. She toppled over, which, being a cow, was quite difficult and very painful.

"G-gah! What is happning, Cow?" Mooriela asked as the FARBITC was shaking while she tried to stand up. "How are you even staying up like that? It's so.. shaky!"

The Cow simply smirked, or whatever the cow equivalent was, and simply said, "Well of course it's shaky! We are hurtling through barns and fields at an incredible speed! And, my dear, I am simply used to it after 967 years of travelling." The FARBITC suddenly jerked to a stand-still. The Cow checked the monitor, and began to walk towards the door. "You," he said, pointing a hoof at Mooriela, "Stay here." He turned to open the door, only to find Mooriela run into him. "After all that, I. Am. Not. Staying. Here." The Cow looked annoyed, but finally gave in. "Fine. But stay close, and, I cannot stress this strongly enough, Do. Not. Wander. Off." Mooriela simply rolled her eyes and strutted out the door. The Cow followed, only to find that the FARBITC was surrounded by Cybercows. The last things they heard was "They are incompatible. They must be deleted." Before everything went black.

-Epilogue-  
The Cow regenerated, but only barely, but unfortunately, Mooriela was killed. The Cow never forgot that, and in her name destroyed all the Cybercows and anything else that tried to harm the countryside. The Cow never forgot that fateful day, the day he lost an amazing cow, and it haunted him until the day The Cow, the very very last of the Timecows, died.


End file.
